On the lips of a dark angel
by leave2die
Summary: They had found there way back to each other after so many years apart. Everything had fallen into place and things where peaceful. What other suprises does fate have in store for them though when one of them falls victim to a strange but familiar illness? Or will they destined to be apart once agian.


I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Sunlight filled their bedroom as the blonde awoke his eyes closed but awake one arm draped over the male beside his waist in a possessive embrace. His lover slept like the dead even though the phone was by his ear. But Naruto was a light sleeper always listening incase some fucker entered the room and tried to attack his Uchiha. It was no secret he'd earned more respect in the village again but you never knew what someone might try given the opportunity. Naruto forgave him when the rest of the village wouldn't and he would kill to protect the man he loves who is perfect in any and every way in Naruto's eyes. If it's possible Sasuke was equally if not more fierce about protecting him. The stir of his lover under his arm stopped Naruto's thoughts dead in there tracks and so did the light good morning kiss the blonde junciuriki has become used to. He opened his eyes to the soft expression of his uke watching him content. There was nothing like waking up to his lover and Naruto wouldn't have it any other way.

"Get up Seme" his Uchiha gleamed causing the blonde to snort "i was up love but I wanted to lay here with you for a bit longer" a blush was now apparent on Sasuke's pale features. So the blonde leaned down kissing the bridge of his boyfriend's nose which made pale cheeks turn an even darker shade of red. "You look so cute when you blush love I just can't help but kiss you" when his lover turned redder still the blonde started to trail kisses down his chin and neck "Naru- AH y-you c-cant call in sick y-youre AHHH the Hokage" the raven haired teen managed to stammer out in between moans. Causing a reluctant nod from the blonde "i know love i rather be here with you today, but the leaf needs there Hokage" with that he got up dressing fast and lastly putting on his Hokage robe. When Naruto was sure his appearance is in order blue eyes saw his little raven haired boyfriend sitting on his knees on the bed his dark eyes pouting so the blonde went over to there bed leaning over he crushed there lips together in a chaste kiss. Sasuke gave a happy mew "ok love im off, love you. Il be home later tonight" the raven haired teen nodded his eyes silently pleading for his boyfriend to stay here with him today but he knew the blonde couldn't do that. Not with so many people to protect and the leaf's ninja to run.

The raven hair wanted to sleep the day away in hopes time will slip by and when he wakes up his lover will be home. But that couldn't happen so he went to there closet slipping into his clothes his leg bag holding various kunai and shiruken than his forehead protector. Sasuke didnt have his own team but he'd worked hard to become a sentinel for the ninja exams. Because of his kekkai genkai the raven haired teen made the Chunin exams that much harder. Than he left there house putting on a mask to hide who he truly is around his lover and friends and become the ninja needed to fill the job of a sentinel.

It's been nearly five years since Sasuke had come back and Naruto had welcomed him fully even though some hesitated and others refused outright. Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto had realized his dream becoming Hokage a year later. He'd had his own ninja team similar to Kakashi's team seven which in turn brought back nostalgia for the pair. utilizing Kakashi/Minato's bell training method to show his genin how important team work is. Sasuke stood amazed the raven haired man listened to his former sensei swear Naruto has become just like Minato. Kakashi had been the first to trust his former charge's judgement and accept Sasuke. He recognized that his other former charge had been manipulated so Konohana's 'white fang' was able to sympathize with him. No one had asked what happened no they heard through the other villages of a massacre where there friend had lost his team and friends. But in a way they were just glad because of all that had happened it led Sasuke back to them and for Naruto to realize his love for a certain Sharingan holder.


End file.
